shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujisaka
• }} Fujisaka is the femslash ship between Chika Fujiwara and Ai Hayasaka from the Kaguya-Sama: Love Is War fandom. Canon Ai Hayasaka and Chika Fujiwara are Kaguya Shinomiya’s closest friends and they occasionally meet and talk to each other. At school, while in her 'gal mode', Hayasaka maintains a friendly relationship with Fujiwara. Haysaca (her cross-dressing butler persona) is the only 'male' character who Fujiwara has shown genuine attraction to. Because of the role Hayasaka plays in helping Miyuki Shirogane and Kaguya Shinomiya get together, she often has to eliminate factors that may potentially hinder the progress of their relationship. As such, she often clashes with Chika Fujiwara. Because of her 'chaotic' and unpredictable nature, Hayasaka sees Fujiwara as her nemesis, even going as far as to give her the name 'Subject F'. During winter break, Hayasaka is constantly pestered by Kaguya who talks about her kisses with Miyuki in excessive detail. Eventually, she becomes frustrated and desperate to know what a kiss actually feels like. At the time, she's 'hanging out' with Fujiwara at a mall in order to distract and prevent her from ruining Kaguya's date with Miyuki. Hayasaka asks Fujiwara how she feels about kissing and when the other girl admits she would like to be forced into a kiss by surprise, Hayasaka does exactly that. After winter break, the two's relationship becomes awkward and ambigious. Fujiwara is afraid of being kissed by Hayasaka again, while the latter is trying to desperately explain her actions. Fanon The ship was made after chapter 152 and quickly began to gain popularity in the fandom. This was also the case because the two were the only main characters left who weren't paired with someone else, as Shirogane and Kaguya have a canon relationship and Ishigami is usually paired with either Iino or Tsubame. Though at first glance, it may seem like these two have no compatibility whatsoever, some fans believe their characters compliment one another for the following reasons: Hayasaka is reserved and stoic, while Fujiwara is lighthearted and easy-going. Hayasaka hides behind her many personalities with the intention of maintaining order. Meanwhile, Fujiwara is always her true self and unintentionally causes chaos wherever she goes. They are Kaguya's closest friends and affect her in completely different ways - with Fujiwara being seen as a rival, and Hayasaka - a confidant. Hayasaka has a somewhat tomboyish appearance at times, while Fujiwara is exceedingly cute. This ship is relatively new and thus less developed. Fujiwara and Hayasaka's moments together are few in-between and the possibility of them being a thing becomes relevant only near the latest chapters of the ongoing manga. Fans who have not read the manga and even some of the readers are not aware of the ship. Because of this, there is almost no fanart or fanfictions about this ship. As such, it loses to Fujigami and Fujigane. Fandom FAN FICTION : :A Fujiwara x Hayasaka story on Fanfiction.net WIKI : on : on Gallery Fujisaka_Rivalry.png Chika_Haya.png Chika_Hayasaca.png The_Misunderstanding.png CHatthemall.png Whatshethinks.png Thekiss.png